Talk:Everetti Non-Discrimination Act (ENDA)
Are these scenarios considered discrimination? 1) Priest: You can't take Eucharist because you are not Christian, but you can get a blessing. 2) Scientist: People from Camelot have gene ABC123 that makes them bad at windsurfing. 3) Job Interviewer: Because you are currently working for our competitor, we don't want you working here. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:23, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : You would make a good opposition MP. Woogers(lol what ) 21:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) 1) If you're not Christian, why the hell would you want Communion? 2) That would be considered Scientific Fact. 3) Yes, it could be considered discrimination. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) 1) If someone sued a church for not letting them have communion and the case reached federal level, which side would the government take? 3) Whoah. Is there a such thing as company secrets? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:23, April 12, 2010 (UTC) 1) They would be laughed at for their stupidity and the case dropped. "Become a Christian or STFU" would be the response. Or alternatively, "Buy some crackers and a bottle of wine and do it yourself." 3) Stealing company secrets would be a violation of copyright/trademark/etc and you can face charges or lawsuit. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) # I don't think anyone pays attention enough in church to remember what the priests say when they bless the blood and body. At least, I don't. : 3. They'd have to find out first. Woogers(lol what ) 00:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) 1) And he took the bread and gave it to his disciples and said "take this all of you and eat it; this is the bread of my everlasting covenant, which will be shed for you and for all so that your sins may be forgiven." Well, something like that. I don't go to church that often. nvm lol 3) Once a company secret is out, no lawsuit can get it back into the bag. And no one wants to file a darn lawsuit for something that could be easily avoided by using simple logic to reject someone who works for a competitor. Socialism seems okay when explained simply, but in reality it is a lot of waiting in lines. 4) Here. Is Boy Scouts of Everett allowed to keep the requirements of no gays, no atheist/agnostics, no girls? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) 3) Company secrets can be stolen by anyone. Not long ago there was this Chinese dude working for Lockheed Martin that stole aircraft designs and gave them to the Chinese government. Anyone is a potential threat. 4) The Boy Scouts cannot deny gays or atheists, it's illegal. Girls have their own version called Girl Scouts and Brownies. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) 3) That is exactly why capitalists get to choose who is trustworthy. 4) You might as well cut your population in half, because that is a fundamental rule and no one wants to live in a place where every organization is surveiled like this and taking away constitutional rights. Seriously Everett is starting to sound like a second-grade classroom. And besides: two boys, one tent. Use your imagination. Yes I know Girl Scouts exists. But if a girl wanted to join Boy Scouts, because after all, Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts are not alike at all, which side would the government take? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) This is really long. And corporate secrets are important. Really important. Without job history discrimination, you may as well have a completely open-source and free society. Woogers(lol what ) 21:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) * You might as well ban all Chinese and Russian people from the government, military and any indutries because they might steal stuff and send it to the motherland. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ** And they do. Which is why they have to be watched. That's why security clearances exist. Woogers(lol what ) 21:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : You're the one that should be watching, because there aren't too many Russians, and China is on good terms with EAF. Lol if Everett comes into existence, I will move there, and betray all the secrets to China :) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Constitutional rights? Discrimination and baseless hatred is NOT a right in any way, shape or form. It is a violation of the Constitution to discriminate. The United States and Everett are both based on the rights of EQUAL American cititzens. No one has the right to discriminate and take away your equal freedoms, especially when its based on baseless bias and hatred of LGBT persons or of Atheists or any religious status (Jews, Islam, Buddhism, Hindu, etc). Your arguement "two boys, one tent" is discriminatory and ignorant. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : Just for arguments' sake: Equal Protection under the 14th Amendement states the following: "No State shall make or enforce any law which shall abridge the privileges or immunities of citizens of the United States; nor shall any State deprive any person of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor deny to any person within its jurisdiction the equal protection of the laws." No mention of private citizens. So, unless your constitution is different from the US', private citizens can legally discriminate against other private citizens, regardless of how ethically correct it is. Woogers(lol what ) 21:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : :: Well Everett passed ENDA for a reason. Outlaw racism, sexism, hatred, hate crimes, discrimination, etc. It defends the defenseless and defends minorities from both government and private discrimination. No one has the right to discriminate. It is not a right. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Constitutional right to reject someone from your job because you think they are not trusworthy for blatantly obvious common-sense reasons. Constitutional right to keep atheist/LGBT people out of an organization one thinks is not meant for them. Were you a boy scout? The organization does not want atheists/agnistics/LGBT because they believe that the principles don't go together, and that is why they are a private rather than public insitution. But now you are intruding into private matters with public money. If have not been a Boy Scout, I advise you to remove it from Everett, detract two million from your population, and take over all Scout property. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) You can easily deny someone if you truely think they are not trustworthy. Why do companies do criminal background checks? If you think someone is a threat, you dont hire them. And there you go again, there is no valid reason to hate Atheists or LGBT. It is BASELESS HATRED and it's illegal. I dont know much about the Boy Scouts but I do know that it's discrimination. Are you saying that the Boy Scouts has the right to suddenly deny Chinese Peruvians because of their nationality? I think you would be pissed off, personally. Private businesses and organizations have to abide by the law and dsicrimination is illegal. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:50, April 13, 2010 (UTC) People like you tend to not care if someone is being discriminated against because it doesnt affect you. But when you are discriminated against, it hurts and gets you angry and offended. Then you complain. It's called hypocrisy. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) How come I am angry and offended by those laws? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) You completely misread what I wrote. Read it again and stop complaining about Everett's civil rights. Discrimination is not a right. It's a crime. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Everett now chooses who can join what job, and it intrudes on the private level. Essentially you have created a communist dictatorship. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) You're blowing that statement way far out of proportion. Everett does not choose who can join what job. It restricts employment discrimination. Everett does not intrude on private business. It illegalizes hatred, bias, hate speech, hate crimes, discrimination. You can't come up with a valid defense or arguement so you make stupid statements like this. Enough dude. You have growing up to do. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) If you must, but don't expect excellent foreign relations with SCOSK, the CR, or the United States. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Pfft, Obama just passed a hate crimes law that really pisses off all those discriminators. Obama and Spencer are like the same mentality when it comes to discrimination laws and civil rights. Of course SCOSK is gonna be angry, they're a religious run nation. Any religious state would hate a country that advocates equal civil rights for LGBT, women and atheists. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Now, Everett and the US are decent to good. But in 2012, regardless of who gets elected IRL the highest elected Republican from a FW US state will become president, no exceptions, as there is only one blue state left, unless some democrat/independent/w/e sweeps all the former US states. Same goes for VP. Therefore, applying this to the 2008 election, the president would be Mitt Romney and the VP would be Sarah Palin. At that point you might as well start the US-Everett War ;) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I would go to Saint Louis and kill Sarah Palin myself. There isn't a more unfit person on Earth. Woogers(lol what ) 01:04, April 14, 2010 (UTC) LOOOOL The US will get bulldozed by Everett if it came down to it. Everett has a policy which as of yet has not come to light, which is "we do not enter combat against Americans". Say Everett and CR go to war.... Everett refuses to kill Californians. But if the enemy is persistent, it will respoond accordingly. And I will gladly let Palin die in FW. I hate her corrupt ass so much. Everett will take her out with the PSF. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) XD USA can join CEAS —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:18, April 14, 2010 (UTC) OIS. Woogers(lol what ) 01:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) XD —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I believe Sarah Palin is an American so Everett can't kill her. JK, I dislike her too. And also, if Everett for some reason invaded Cascadia, could they kill Canadians, but not the USans (or americans)? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Everett officially refuses to go to war with Americans, Canadians and Mexicans unless seriously neccessary. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) hi i was just watching law & order SVU and they had an episode about a ts girl that was being oppressed by her father. you should specify ts children in the identity section. alot of parents are stupid. KittyKaiti 02:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) It's technically covered by the Age section and my Constitution, which grants minors equal constitutional rights including freedom of expression. But people are idiots so I'll make a reference to it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC)